Skimmer
The is a tank class that was released on March 2, 2017. It upgrades from the Destroyer at level 45, and cannot upgrade further. Design The Skimmer has a circular body, and its cannon looks like a shorter Destroyer cannon overlapping a Machine Gun Cannon. Its bullets have two small cannons positioned like a flank guard and rotating. Technical *The Skimmer shoots Missiles which have two small cannons on the sides 180 degrees away that shoot smaller bullets. These move slightly slower than a regular destroyer bullet. **Holding the right-click while firing will cause the Missile to spin counter-clockwise instead of the default clockwise rotation. **The bullets launched from this tank have half the strength of a Destroyer bullet. The extra bullets fired from the Missile are 1.6 times as strong as Gunner bullets. *Despite being a Destroyer-based tank, it has an extremely small amount of recoil when firing. *The Skimmer’s FoV becomes that of a Sniper. *The damage stat reduces. Strategy *Strong Against: Low DPS Tanks, Slow Tanks, Sprayers (if used properly), Trappers, Area Denial Tanks. *Weak Against: High DPS Tanks, Destroyer Branch, Necromancers, Fast melee builds. As the Skimmer Similar strategies from the Destroyer can be applied here. Unlike its predecessor the Destroyer, the Skimmer has lost its great recoil, thus scratching out the opportunity for a good Body Damage build. However, its bullets are much faster, making it easier to hit enemies. A Bullet build where all bullet stats are maxed out is the best option for the player to use. As this tank, the player must use their increased FOV to their advantage. They can catch unprepared Bullet build tanks. Note that Drone tanks like the Overlord have the same FOV radius as the Skimmer. The missiles also shoot small Bullets like a flank guard themselves, which means that low health tanks can be picked out by the side Bullets, even if the Skimmer misses. Upon upgrading to the Skimmer, the Bullet Damage reduces greatly, so the player must fire precisely or else bullet spammers can kill them quick. This tank works relatively well in Sandbox as long as the player isn’t too reckless. Trapper classes are surprisingly susceptible to the Skimmer. Despite being able to create dense trap walls, the Skimmer’s bullets can break through them with ease, especially since the Skimmer’s bullets have high bullet penetration. Additionally, if angled correctly, the big bullets’ propulsion bullets may seep through the little holes in the traps. Each Trapper class has its own weakness against the Skimmer, such as being too slow or having weak traps. Only the Gunner Trapper and Auto Trapper might have a chance because they have Cannons. However, the Gunner Trapper has to turn its whole body around to aim its Cannons at the Skimmer. To make matters worse, the Auto Trapper’s Auto Turret can’t detect players from long distances. If the player is a Trapper class and sees a Skimmer, they should run away immediately. Against the Skimmer The Overlord is very effective against the Skimmer since it can’t fire bullets fast enough to block the drones. However, if the drones are sent in a solid line, the huge bullets will wipe out the drones easily. The Overlord has to make sure that the drones are spread out so that the Skimmer player won’t be able to destroy the drones. The Overlord should also be careful of chip damage from the small bullets, because even if they don’t do much damage, the damage stacks quickly. The Skimmer, just like the tanks in the Destroyer branch, has a low reload speed, which means tanks with high reload can overwhelm this tank. If the player isn’t good at dodging Destroyer bullets, they have to be careful, because these bullets are faster. Players need to be careful of small bullet damage from the propulsion bullets, as the small chip damage can stack up fast. Despite having an increased FoV radius, the Ranger, Predator, and Stalker can best the Skimmer at FoV. As one of the three classes, the player can attack the opponent, but has to be aware of any incoming missiles; the Skimmer’s missiles can reach very far and may hit the player. The Machine Gun is surprisingly effective against the Skimmer. A Machine Gun player with maxed out bullet speed will overwhelm the opponent by spreading bullets everywhere, thus damaging the Skimmer if the opponent decides to dodge the bullets. The Skimmer’s bullets and their propulsion bullets have to be dodged quickly if this strategy is used. The Triplet could be an alternative, but may not wipe out the opponent as fast. Trivia *It is one of the few tanks that were unnamed at some point. Others include the Hybrid, the Booster, the Fighter and the Sprayer. **This class stayed unnamed for the longest time (19 days). *It is the first tank to use a Deployer. **The Deployer shoots a bullet with two turrets facing backward towards the shooter, that shoot very tiny bullets. **As such, it is one of two tanks to fire projectiles shooting other projectiles,the other being the Rocketeer. *This class looks similar to a Predator without the smallest barrel, or a Hunter with wider barrels, and a small trapezoid as the smaller barrel. *The fan-made version (Top row far right) of Skimmer was an upgrade from Assassin and had a different design. **The fan-made design had an Assassin Cannon mounted at the front with two right triangles that funnel into the end of the Cannon. *This class is the only tank that has increased FOV without branching off Sniper in any way, alongside the Smasher tree. *The Skimmer's creator, Dingbat1991, also created the Spread Shot and the Streamliner. *Sometimes, a Missile fired from a Skimmer may pass through another Missile fired by an enemy Skimmer, unharmed. This has been observed in Sandbox. Gallery Screenshot 2017-03-03 at 4.58.20 PM.png|A Missile Screenshot 2017-03-03 at 5.03.56 PM.png|Skimmer Screenshot 2017-03-03 at 5.02.36 PM.png|The Skimmer shooting Missiles Screenshot 2017-03-03 at 4.58.22 PM.png|The Skimmer shooting a missile Screenshot_106.png And this.png Found this.png Screenshot (464).png|A Skimmer in Survival skimmer.png|A Skimmer Skimmer.jpg Footnotes Category:Diep.io